1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, more particularly to a ratchet wrench with an easy alternative structure, in which a user can directly alternate the big and small bolts in the ratchet wrench, rather than turn over the wrench to fit the big or small bolt.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench comprises a wrench body with a round head portion, a ratchet assembled to the head portion of the wrench body. The ratchet has a first space defined at one side and a second space defined at another side. The diameter of the first space is larger than the diameter of the second space. If a user wants to alternate one small bolt for the task, the user needs to turn over the ratchet wrench so that the second space can clamp the small bolt and the user can continue the task. However, the bolts are easily to fall down and to get lost when the ratchet wrench is turning. In addition, the head portion of the big bolt cannot exceed into the second space or the head portion of the small bolt cannot exceed into the first space. It leads to that the total length from the ratchet wrench to the thread end of the bolt is too long to work in a narrow area.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional.